Mission 4
Mission 4 is a story mission. Available at level 11 after completing the quest Sherlock Tweener. Contains ghosts level 11 and 12. Mission 4 Ghost Musician The White Aurora Officers have asked for your help. Civilians in the park suddenly began to act wildly and showed signs of mass hysteria. After that, the park became a breeding ground for Ghosts. This mission is to investigate the strange phenomenom that occurred at the park and restore it back to the people. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 24000 points *Time: Within 25 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward Rimae ×1 Mission Clear Reward Hamburger ×1. (Manner Mode's Toenail6/9) Ion Sparkling Water ×1. (Manner Mode's Toenail6/9) Unlock South River Station. Exp Rate 18905. (first time only) *Artist's Signature Necklace *Bat Skin Soma Truth *Bat's Rune Carved Soma Charity *Black Wing Seal *Skilled Intruder's Soma Charity (Wicked) *Sound Force Soma Truth *Trusty Guard's Soma Charity (Wicked) Guide #Talk to The Old Guy by walking up to him. #Accept We don't Hear a Thing1/9. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in We don't Hear a Thing1/9. #Move east and press D to zone into Park. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept What to Do with the Boss2/9. #Kill 30 ghosts in area. #Turn in What to Do with the Boss2/9. #Move east and press D to zone into Deserted Island. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept I Think I'm Going to Be Anemic4/9. #Kill Hatred of Mosqui. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in I Think I'm Going to Be Anemic4/9. #Move north and press D to zone into Sealing Room 1. #Talk to Rapper Rapper by walking up to him. #Accept Netherworld's Musicians5/9. #Move to the sound wave amplifier and hold D. #Turn in Netherworld's Musicians5/9. #Accept Manner Mode's Toenail6/9. #Get 10 toenails from Twilight Drak. #Turn in Manner Mode's Toenail6/9. #Accept It Must Have Hurt7/9. #Move to the sound wave amplifier and hold D. #Turn in It Must Have Hurt7/9. #Accept To Luna8/9. #Move west and press D to zone into Deserted Island. #Move west and press D to zone into Park. #Turn in To Luna8/9. #Accept The Show is Over9/9. #Move west and press D to zone into Outdoor Stage. #Kill Mure. TIP: If someone's already trying to kill Hatred of Mosqui, it's rude to try and steal it from them. In addition, moving to a sparsely-populated channel will prevent rude players from attemting to steal the kill from you. If you're working solo, it might be a good idea to change channel here. TIP: Having party members willing to cover you while you attempt to destroy the sound amplifier helps immensely. Remember to return the favor and help protect them while they do so. If you're soloing this step, bring Lorelei or Octopus; the Dragon Spirit Tone Sword ability can stun enemies, buying you the time you need to complete your task. TIP: Hatred of Mosqui will have likely respawned when accepting To Luna8/9, but you do not need to kill it again. Don't even waste time trying to fight it. Just jump or dash past, staying as far away as you can to keep it from AoEing you. If someone else is fighting it, just skirt the battle as best as you can and don't interfere; you'll just waste time if you do. Maps Outdoor Stage (first time) NPCs: The Old Guy *We don't Hear a Thing1/9 - Pick up the phone. (second time) Party Map. Ghosts: *Haunted Drak ×0-2 *Haunted Vampy ×0-4 *Mure ×1 (summons ghosts) Park Ghosts: *Angry Gru ×18 *Twilight Musy ×2 *Violent Bemy ×22 NPCs: Luna *What to Do with the Boss2/9 - Kill 30 ghosts in area. *(phone in Deserted Island) I Think I'm Going to Be Anemic4/9 - Kill Hatred of Mosqui in Deserted Island. *The Show is Over9/9 - Kill Mure in Outdoor Stage. Mart Owner *Give Me a Chicken Head Instead(3/9) Deserted Island Ghosts: *Hatred of Mosqui ×1 *Twilight Musy ×3 *Violent Bemy ×2 Sealing Room 1 Ghosts: *Bloody Wind Black ×2 *Cursed Pay ×4 *Twilight Drak ×15 NPCs: Rapper Rapper *Netherworld's Musicians5/9 - Destroy the sound wave amplifier. *Manner Mode's Toenail6/9 - Get 10 toenails from Twilight Drak. *It Must Have Hurt7/9 - Destroy the sound wave amplifier. *To Luna8/9 - Go to Luna. Sealing Room 2 Sealing Room 3 Ghosts: *Bloody Wind Black ×12 *Twilight Drak ×2 NPCs: The Old Guy *Smart Black (Hidden Quest) See Also #Sherlock Tweener #Give Me a Chicken Head Instead(3/9) #Smart Black (Hidden Quest) #South River Station #Missions #''List of mission 4 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions